Gerimis
by deeb.ai
Summary: Siapa dia? siapa Hanbin? Binhwan Bjin iKON fic again :D


Gerimis

Yaoi, Binhwan (Hanbin x Jinhwan) iKON

deeahyoo12 (twitter)

Gerimis, saat itu juga gerimis. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja sayang.

-Binhwan-

Melihatmu yang saat itu duduk sendirian, membuatku penasaran ingin menghampirimu. Sorot matamu terasa kosong, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah duduk disampingmu.

"Annyeong" aku berinisiatif menyapamu. Jika tidak, mungkin hingga bel pulangpun kau tidak akan pernah sadar aku ada disini bersamamu. Sekali lagi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.

"Ah! Annyeong" senyum itu, kenapa kau terasa sangat misterius. Apa-apaan senyum itu?.

"Kenapa berdiam diri disini? Hujan semakin deras. Ayo kembali kekelas"

"Tentu." senyum itu lagi, ada apa dengan senyummu sebenarnya.

-Binhwan-

"Jinhwan! Kemarilah!" Jadi namamu Jinhwan, kenapa terasa familiar. Apakah kita pernah mengenal sebelumnnya. Aku ingin menghampirimu, tapi rasanya kenapa sangat sulit untuk sekedar mendekatimu.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu sih, semangatlah Jinhwan" memangnya ada apa denganmu.

"Sangat sulit hyung, rasanya sakit sekali. Hiks..." Ke-kenapa kau menangis? Hey! Ada apa denganmu. Ingin rasanya aku menghampirimu, memberimu pelukan agar kau merasa tenang, dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jinhwan, aku mohon. Kau harus kuat, jangan menangis oke? Ini masih diarea sekolah.' dia siapa Jinhwan? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah memberimu pelukan, kenapa aku tidak bisa, ada apa denganku.

-Binhwan-

Hari yang cerah, membuatku bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Setelah bersiap-siap, aku turun dari kamarku yang terletak dilantai dua. Menuju ke lantai satu kenapa sepi sekali, apakah semua orang sudah berangkat. Menyebalkan sekali meninggalkanku sendirian. Rasanya tidak berselera makan kalau seperti ini. Langsung saja menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarku menuju sekolah.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 15 menit, sampailah didepan gerbang sekolah. Dari kejauhan, kulihat pemuda bernama Jinhwan yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatianku sedang berjalan bersama temannya yang kalau tidak salah, yang saat itu menenangkan Jinhwan saat dia menangis. Apakah mereka bersahabat?

-Binhwan-

"Hyung," Jinhwan yang saat itu berjalan masuk sekolah bersama kakak sepupunya, mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan sekelilingnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" kakak sepupu Jinhwan itu walaupun kelihatannya dingin, tapi sangat peduli terhadap Jinhwan.

"Kau merasakannya tidak, ada yang sedang mengawasi kita?" Jinhwan memang sudah merasakannya, kalau tidak salah sekitar seminggu belakangan ini. Dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya, entahlah, dia hanya merasakannya saja. Jika boleh jujur, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Kupikir hanya aku saja, ternyata kau juga menyadarinya."

"Hyung juga merasakannya?" Ternyata tidak hanya Jinhwan yang merasakan jika mereka sedang diawasi. Tapi siapa? Apa salah satu penggermar mereka. Jangan kaget, mereka berdua adalah siswa yang sangat terkenal disekolah ini, tidak hanya dengan wajah mereka yang tampan, tapi juga prestasi mereka yang mengharumkan nama sekolah diberbagai lomba yang mereka ikuti.

-Binhwan-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam waktu setempat, tapi entah ada apa dengan Jinhwan, dia tidak bisa tidur. Jujur saja, matanya sudah lelah. Jinhwan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka jendela yang ada dikamarnya.

"Gerimis ya? Kau sedang apa? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Hujan semakin deras seiring air mata Jinhwan yang semakin mengalir deras.

"Hiks..hiks.. Kenapa tarasa cepat sekali saat bersamamu." selalu seperti ini saat mengingat dia, Jinhwan selalu merasa, kenapa waktu begitu cepat mengambil dia dari sisi Jinhwan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

-Binhwan-

"Ish.. Kenapa aku merasa aku harus melindunginya." perasaan apa sih ini, menyebalkan sekali, sejak melihatnnya ditaman waktu itu, saat melihat tatapan matanya yang membuatku penasaran, senyumannya. Kenapa dia tidak mau hilang, semakin lama semakin masuk dan sangat sulit mengeluarkannya.

"Arghh.. Ada apa denganku!" lebih baik aku tidur, untuk hari esok, biarlah apa yang akan terjadi.

-Binhwan-

Hari ini aku bertekad untuk menyapa Jinhwan hyung, aku benar-benar ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini.

Aku sedang menunggunya datang didepan gerbang sekolah. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya aku melihatnya yang lagi-lagi bersama dengan orang yang sama. Mungkin mereka bertetangga sehingga selalu berangkat bersama.

"Jinhwan hyung!" kuberanikan diri langsung memanggil namanya, dan berhasil. Jinhwang hyung menoleh kearahku, tapi dari matanya sepertinya dia bingung siapa yang memanggilnya. Kulambaikan tanganku kearahnya.

-Binhwan-

"Jinhwan hyung!" Jinhwan menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara, matanya beredar mancari siapa yang memanggilnya, kenapa suaranya begitu familiar. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang siswa, sepertinya siswa tingkat pertama.

"Apakah dia yang memanggilku hyung?" hanya sekedar memastikan, dia lantas bertanya pada Seungyoon, kakak sepupu yang berdiri disampingnya. Mereka bertetangga itulah mengapa mereka selalu berangkat bersama dan mereka juga seumuran sehingga mereka berada ditingkat yang sama sekarang ini, hanya sekedar memberitahu.

Seungyoon mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah, mungkin saja. Hey dia berjalan kemari." ucap Seungyoon sambil mengamati.

"Hyung! Jinhwan hyung kan? Perkenalkan namaku Kim Hanbin, hyung apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku sangat penasaran, setiap melihatmu, aku merasa aku harus melindungi hyung." Hanbin adalah orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele, jadi begitu dia sampai dihadapan Jinhwan, dia langsung menjelaskan apa maksudnya memanggil Jinhwan. Dia berdiri tepat didepan Jinhwan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jinhwan setelah melihat wajah anak itu dari dekat, begitupun Seungyoon.

Jinhwan hanya diam terpaku, apa-apaan ini. Tidak mungkin kan jika orang yang sudah terkubur didalam tanah bisa bangkit kembali? Tapi kenapa ini begitu nyata. Tanpa Jinhwan sadari, air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Jinhwan tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Seungyoon juga mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku Hanbin, hyung kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Hanbin tidak tahu kenapa Jinhwan hyungnya menangis. Apakah ia berbuat kesalahan?.

Jinhwan langsung berlari menuju kearah luar sekolah, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka begitu mirip. Wajah, suara, bahkan bentuk tubuh mereka pun sama.

"Jinhwan hyung!" Hanbin berusaha mengejar Jinhwan namun tangannya dicekal Seungyoon yang saat itu telah sadar 100% dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Tanya Seungyoon serius, "Aku Hanbin, hyung. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Hanbin jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Kau!" Seungyoon sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Hanbin, tentu saja Hanbin tidak terima dengan menyingkirkan tangan itu dari depannya. Hey mereka baru bertemu dan orang ini dengan berani menunjuknya seperti itu.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Seungyoon mulai membuka suaranya, "Kenapa kalian begitu mirip?" tanyanya lirih.

"Siapa yang mirip?" dan ternyata Hanbin masih bisa mendengar suara Seungyoon.

"Kau dan B.I." jawab Seungyoon.

"Siapa B.I itu?" Tanya Hanbin semakin penasaran.

"Tunangan Jinhwan." sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah perginya Jinhwan.

"Tu-tunangan? Jinhwan hyung sudah bertunangan? Lalu kenapa saat Jinhwan hyung melihatku dia seperti ingin menangis?" Benarkah Jinhwan sudah bertunangan? Hanbin sangat terkejut tentu saja.

Seungyoon menoleh kearah Hanbin, "Dia sudah meninggal, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ah! Sepertinya aku sudah banyak bicara. Tapi, apa tujuannmu menghampiri Jinhwan?" Tanya Seungyoon, dia sebenarnya masih tidak percaya jika ada orang yang begitu mirip, mereka benar-benar mirip asal kau tahu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa harus mengenal Jinhwan hyung setelah melihatnya, senyumannya, aku ingin tahu apa arti dari senyuman Jinhwan hyung. Dan sepertinya aku sudah tahu kenapa Jinhwan hyung tersenyum seperti itu, apakah karena tunangannya itu?" Jelas Hanbin sambil menerawang kejadian dimana dia pertama kali melihat Jinhwan, bagaimana Jinhwan tersenyum saat itu, dia seperti menemukan titik terang.

"Jinhwan memang sangat menyedihkan setelah dia kehilangan tunangannya. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan senyumannya, apakah semenyedihkan itu?" Tanya Seungyoon, Hanbin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Seungyoon.

"Sedahlah, jika kau ingin dekat dengannya sepertinya sulit. Dia sangat mencintai B.I." kata Seungyoon sambil berlalu masuk menuju kelasnya.

"Begitukah?" Lirih Hanbin, Hanbin berlari keluar area sekolah. Dia ingin memastikan sekarang, dia harus bertemu Jinhwan hyungnya, hahaha bahkan dia berani menyebut Jinhwan miliknya.

-Binhwan-

Jinhwan berlari tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah taman dekat sekolahnya. Dia duduk dibangku yang tersedia ditaman tersebut. Dia menangis, air matanya entah kenapa tidak bisa berhenti sejak dia melihat adik kelasnya. -perkiraan Jinhwan- Mereka benar-benar mirip, sebenarnya takdir macam apa yang sedang dia jalani ini.

"Jinhwan hyung!" mendengar seseorang yang sangat familiar memanggil namanya, Jinhwan dengan segera menghapus air matanya.

Sambil terengah Hanbin berdiri didepan Jinhwan yang saat itu sedang menatap kearah lain, "Hah.. Hyung kau ada disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Jinhwan menatap Hanbin, "Untuk apa kau mencariku? Kembalilah kesekolah."

"Tidak mau, aku susah-susah mencari hyung sampai kesini." Hanbin bersikeras tidak mau pergi. Tiba-tiba Jinhwan berdiri dari duduknya, "Terserah padamu, aku mau pergi." Jinhwan mulai berjalan saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Hanbin.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu." Nada bicara Hanbin berubah, menjadi lebih dingin dan tegas. Tipe yang tidak menerima penolakan. Inilah Hanbin yang sebenarnya, dia tidak seramah yang orang lain pikirkan, sikap ramahnya akan keluar jika memang dia harus ramah, tapi inilah dia yang sebenarnya.

Jinhwan hanya terdiam dalam posisinya, tangan Hanbin tetap menggenggam tangan Jinhwan, bahkan semakin erat, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini lagi, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya dan menjalankan wasiat terakhir dari seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Apa karena aku mirip orang yang bernama B.I ?" Jinhwan terkesiap, dia menoleh pada Hanbin. Memandang Hanbin dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka saling menatap dalam waktu yang lama, Jinhwan jadi ingin menangis lagi. Mata itu, kenapa tatapan mereka juga sangat mirip.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Lirih Jinhwan, air matanya benar-benar jatuh sekarang.

"Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba didepanku?"

"Kenapa kalian bisa begitu mirip? Hiks... Kenapa?" Hanbin dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Jinhwan yang lebih kecil darinya saat Jinhwan akan terjatuh.

Jinhwan mencoba memberontak, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis, dia hanya bisa terdiam menerima pelukan Hanbin.

"Kenapa? Hiks.. Kenapa kalian mirip sekali? Hiks.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Racauan Jinhwan membuat Hanbin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sepertinya akan sangat sulit membuat Jinhwan melupakan B.I, Jinhwan sepertinya sangat mencintainya.

"Huss.. Jangan menangis, akan aku jelaskan." Suara Hanbin mulai melembut.

Hanbin menuntun Jinhwan untuk duduk lagi dibangku taman, sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk didepan Jinhwan.

Ditangkupnya wajah Jinhwan yang mungil. Hanbin mengarahkan wajah Jinhwan agar menatapnya, "Hyung tatap aku!" perintah Hanbin, Jinhwan dengan reflek memandang Hanbin.

Saling menyelami mata masing-masing, mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga Hanbin memulai berbicara.

"Apakah kau tidak merasakan sesuatu saat menatapku?" Tanya Hanbin pelan.

Jinhwan tetap diam sambil menatap Hanbin, "Apa kau tidak merasa mengingat sesuatu yang sama seperti saat aku menatapmu?"

"B.I juga seperti ini," lirih Jinhwan. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Hanbin, "Matanya juga seperti ini," Lanjutnya, Hanbin hanya terdiam, dia membiarkan Jinhwan mengenang tunangannya dengan menggunakan wajahnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa begitu mirip?" Tanyanya lirih.

Hanbin menggenggam jemari Jinhwan yang berada diwajahnya, "Karena aku adalah bagian lain dari B.I, kami adalah satu, maka dari itu kau seperti melihat B.I pada diriku."

"Aku baru ingat, Hyungku, ingin aku mencarimu dan menjagamu, seperti halnya dia menjagamu."

-Binhwan-

Brakk!

Gelap.

Kenapa semua gelap, apakah ini jalan kematian? Apakah aku akan mati? Hanbin apa kau baik-baik saja?

"Hyung!"

Hanbin-ah, kaukah itu? kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

"Hyung!"

"Hanbin-ah.. Uhuk.."

"Hyung kau harus bertahan, hiks.. Hyung..."

"Hanbin, kau harus tetap bertahan, hah.. Carilah seseorang di Seoul, namanya Jinhwan, uhuk.. Kau.. Harus menjaganya untukhh hyung Hanbin."

"Hyung, kau harus tetap bertahan, kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja..."

"Tidak Hanbinhh, hyung sudahh tidak kuat, kau jagalah ayah dan ibu, kau juga harus baik-baik, dan jangan lupa, uhukk.. Jinhwan."

Dan setelah itu semua gelap bagi B.I, saat perjalanan menuju Seoul, mobil yang dikendarai B.I dan adik kembar beda 5 menitnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan semuanya hancur. Tubuh B.I terjepit diantara badan mobil dan terluka parah sehingga tewas ditempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Sedangkan Hanbin yang saat itu duduk dibagian belakang mobil hanya terluka ringan.

Tik...tik..tik...

Gerimis, sekarang juga gerimis. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja sayang. Jinhwan maafkan aku.

Asli ini ancur banget, sempet kena wb gue, maklum yah masih baru. Hehe moga aja ini bisa mengobati rasa pengen nonjok kalian ke aku gegara fanficnya belom lanjut-lanjut. Hehe maaf, masih mikir lanjutannya sekarang. Pasti alurnya cepet lagi deh ini...

Happy reading :)


End file.
